Starting Over
by Bar 96
Summary: when a young southernbelle moves to her fathers home country of france after the events of the war are still fresh in her mind what happens when her father agrees to help fund the Opera house what will she get into. inspiered by Horses of Shadow and Night...Look for the sqeual. New Life.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Sorrell.

**Sorrell's POV**

I sat on the small cussioned chair and looked across the room to where Mr...er..Excuse me Monsuire De Changy stood. O excuse me my name is Sorrell...Sorrell Scarlett Peire and I'm 15.

"Monsuire" The young nobelman said to my father. "This is a chance you family will have. You can invest in the Opera house and make money along the way."

It took every thing in me not to say anything to the young man.

"Okay Vicomte I will invest into the Opera Populaire." My father said.

I rolled my eyes and excused myself laying my sewing on the small side table. Polke one of our servents we brought with us from Gorgia was walking in from the kitchen where he must have been helping Prissy and Mammy cook our supper.

"Evenin' Miz Sorrell." He greeted me.

"Polke." I said as I made my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>That had been three months ago. Now I was outside at the large barn. My family had been on of the largest horse breeders in America before the war that uderly destroyed my life and got me stuck here in this dump on the outskirts of Pairis France. Mother and Father are back home on buissness trying to restore the plantation. Once the Union government had issued that all slaves be freed we had given them a choice to go or stay most had been faithful to our family and stayed otheres had told my father that they wished to head west to start there own farms. Lord how I missed those days. I was intereupted from my thoughts as I heard thesound of the horses running toward the barn. No we did not own Through Breeds we raise much smarted srtonger and not as hotheaded Quarter Horses.<p>

I stood at the gait as they ran up. A small Red Roan yearling staillion came up to were I was and stopped nearly hitting the gait. I laughed a little and looked at him his dark copper red hair and strawberry blond mane he had a back sock on both feet and a full blaze, his legs matched his head and his body was silver fleaked with the coppery red.

"Hello Red." I said rubbing his muzzel the other horses milled around and one mare inperticulare was pitching a fit.

She was a big mare with a short mane and long this tail she was a sorrell with white sprinkeled around her flank mane and tail she has a full blaze and back socks.

"PLAYMATE!" I yelled as she penned her ears back and tried to bite a four year old buckskin gelding.

Playmate spun over her hocks and looked at me ears flicked foreward and holding her head as if to say 'I'm inoccent'. I rolled my eyes and let the horses into there stalls before saddeling playmate in a Mclelen army saddle that had been given to me. Playmate danced as I tightened my cinch and put the bit in her mouth adjusting the brow band. Mammy decided to come out.

"Miz Sorrell it aint fittin' fo' a young girl to set astraddel a hoss." She scollded.

I tapped Playmate with my heels and she walked away. O and did I happen to mention that I am wearing Long trosers and lose fitting mans shirt. I lopped out into a pasture and sat up on a hill over looking Paris. I let out a snort as I saw girls in the streets mostlikly shopping. I had never been in love with shoping the war came and after about a year or so Atlanta had been destroyed.

Over the tops of the houses and shops toward this side of town was the Opera House. Thats what I'm going to do today! I took Playmate and spin her over her hocks and trotted down the hill when the barn cameinto view I slowed her to a walk.

"Don't need you bein' barnsower do we." I said as she popped her head and snorted.

I took her in and had Skillet unsaddel her and wash her off as I brought out a Small yellow mare with a full blaze and saddeled her in my western saddel and tied her next toher water bucket. I ran inside and changed into a gown it was blue it had been my favorite bar-b-q dress back before the war. After I told Mammy where I was going I put my cowhide headstall on my mare Squirt and lopped off toward the Opera house.


	2. Chapter 2

normal POV

Sorrell loped out into the streets of Pairs when she hit the cobbel stone sheslowed to a slow trot to keep from stifeling her mare. Once she reached the Opera house she unsaddeled her mare and put her in a open stall. She left and went to the dormitories to find Meg and Christine. Meg was a bubbly blond gril with pale skin and pale blue eyes Christine was also pale and had thick currly hair brown hair and chocolate eyes both girls were pixie like. Sorrell on the other hand was thin and built from a life of hardship and work. Her hair was black with light brown streekes from the sun bleaching her hair she had bark blue eyes and lightly taned skin and freakels that dotted her nose but were barely noticable.

"My Angel came to me last night." Christine said to Meg and Sorrell.

"What is he like?" Meg asked.

"I dont know but he said father sends his love and that he loves to listen to my singing from heaven."

"Well isnt that preasious." Sorrel said trying to sound polite.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Look I understand that you lost both your pearents but dont act like you have it rough."

"But I have had it tough I miss my father very much he was my world."

"No you havent had it tough." Sorrell snapped at her.

"Well lets see how tough you have had it." Christine said.

"You didnt have to watch you world fall around you. You didnt see your firends from birth and family be shot down around you. Didnt see your house burnt down your once rich land become a bearen waist land. Never got the letter that you eldest brother had been killed in battle didnt see you other brother shot a few feet away from you by Union desearters. You didnt lose all three of your sisters to pinmoinua. Wasn't forced to leave you home and come to a strange country." Sorrell got up and ran down the hall not knowing how much composuer she had left.

She hit something hard and looked up a man dressed in black with his right half conciled in the shadows.

"Excuse me sir I did not see you." It to the man a moment to understand what she had said but then he let the girl with a fougirn accent go and she ran down to the stabels.

When she got there she saddeled her mare and went to the back where the sheep were grazing in a grass feild behind the opera. She picked up both sides of the reins and nugged her horse into a lope she went in circles for a while before she stoped and walked back fully composed and ready to go back home. Then Skillet Ploke and Mammy came up to her.

"Misus Sorrell we got a letter for you."

"Couldnt it wait till Igot home?" She asked as Meg and Christine came down.

"No its from home."

Polke began to read.

"Dearest Sorrell,

Beleive me when I say you are like a sister to me and it is with heavy heart that I right this. Sence you left our world has crumbeled down into more ruewin. Yankee Carpet baggers are nearly out numbering us natives and they have raised taxes and the prices of goods sky high. They had come to Atlanta and gone to your plantation Your Father refussed to pay his taxes saying that they were alredy sucking us dry. That night deseartes raided our plantation stealing food and a few cows then they went to yours and Sorrell I'm sorry but they burnt yourhouse down and your pearents were lost.

I love you if there is anything you need tell us,

Elizabeth."

"Momma and Daddy are dead?" Sorrell asked.

"Yesma'ma." Mammy said tears streaking her ebony skin.

"Meg is there room for me here?"

"Yes."

"Tell your mother she has a new orphan on her hands."

"Polke Skillet ya'll are in charge of the farm. Monsuier Phillipe can I keep to of my horses here?"

"Yes madmoseille."

"Thank you sir I will help you with the animals when I get the chances."

"Mammy have Prissy pack my close and bring them here I will be staying at the opera and be comeing home on ocation. I cant go home right now."

Christine and Meg looked at her. Not a tear but they thought about what she had said eairlyer life was unfair to her.

That night Sorrell had been setteled in and she began to make her way to where Playmate and Squirt were now kept.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrell ran down to the stabel and into Squirts stall she wraped her arms around the mares yellow neck and cried her heart out. Once she was done she stroked the mares muzzle when she turned and nudged her mistress.

"Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes you know she is my sunshine where ever she goes." she began to sing.

"Adeleda rose stay in your own little bed tonight for the sake of your momma and me we gotta get some sleep tomorrows gonna come early. We don't wanna hear any sound at all don't wanna here your little feet coming down the hall go to sleep dream of all the pretty little horses." she stoped for a moment as a sob forced it's way up in her throat and then she resumed her song.

"Blacks and Bays the Dappels and Greys a red tailed hawk on a summer day. Gravel road winding down to the river. Watch the poney of a goodness knows he's gonna stepson yer baby toes go to sleep dream of all the pretty little horses." she finished her song and burrowed her face into Squirts neck (A/N song by Ian Tyson).

Then a voice came from out of no where.

"Wandering child so lost so helpless yearning for some kind of guidance."

"Who ever you are leave me alone!" Sorrel screamed out.

"why are you crying child?" The voice asked.

"Well if you must know I have lost almost every thing and am now stuck in this hell hole called Pairis." she spat.

"What is your accent?" He asked.

"Gorgia it's a small state in America." she said leaning against Squirt.

"Why are you here and not there?" he asked.

"The war began and I lost every thing except my few serveants and a handfull of horses. Might I ask you somthin'?" she peered into the darkness.

"I am Christines angel of music."

"yeah sure." Sorrell said. "Your just a man that hides in the shadows and try's to make her feel better."

There was no reply to wht Sorrell had just said. She breathed in the sweet smell of Squirt and patted her on the neck before she left giving Playmate a pat on the nose. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrell's POV

"I was thankful to have singed on during the summer. It's Sunday and we are having a off day today so I went down to the stabel. Monsuire Philipe was trying to catch a black mare from one of the back box stalls but she was giving him fits trying to bite him.

"Monsuire?" I said as I motioned for him to come out of the stall.

"The mare is in heat and she is fresh she will need to have that hump worked out of her back before she is put to work." He nodded handing over the halter and lead rope to me.

Smileing I took it and entered the lare box stall slowly and quietly.

The mare was named Midnight for her coat and the one star on her for head. She was a shire draft horse, they used her to work the gears under the opera qnd to pull carriages, she had big feather feet. I emideatly took a disslike to the mare her big roman nose and little pin ears. I looked her over and she looked at me as if sizing me up. She took a dive for me with her teeth barred.

"O so you're one of them mares." I said as she took a dive at me again.

taking the end of the lead rope I popped her on the nose. She stoped and looked at me as if to say 'what did you do that for'. I could tell this mare had never been taught any manners

PHANTOMS POV

I watched a the girl, Sorrell, I believe her name is worked the mare over. She had hit it with the rope when the horse tried to bite her. Now she was making it run back and forth acrossed the back of the stall. Sorrell stoped and stood still as the horse stopped and looked at her liking it's lips. Sorrell smiled and held her hand out.

"Come on. " I heard her say softly to the mare.

The black horse walked up to her and put it's head down. The girl put the halter on it and lead it to the stabel hand.

PHILLIPES POV

How Sorrell did this I don't know but Midnight walked out with her head down she had never been this quiet. She always pulled aginst her rope.

"here you are, sir." Sorrell said handing me the lead.

"B-bonsuire Monsuire." she said in her accent.

SORRELLS POV

I stood and watched Mr. Phillipe rig Midnight up in her harness. I smiled as she stood for him. I turned to see behind me to see a small sorrell mare with a full blaze and four socks that reached her knees. I watched her for a moment her shiney red coat glittered from the rays of sunlight filtering through the window by her stall. I whistled it trade mark whistle all the horses my family had ever owned had known as the 'come to the barn' whistle. The mares head poked up over the stall door and looked at me her ears lent foreword and her eyes sparkeling. I smiled and walked toward her.

"Hey Fly." I said gently placing a hand on her forehead.

"I had wondered what those deserters had done with you." Fly twitched her ears toward me to listed to what I was saying.

Behind me Squirt was grunting and nickering at me her head held high and her ears flicked toward me. I turned and folded my arms over my chest before huffing and resting my back aginst Flys stall.

PHANTOMS POV

I watched Sorrell from my perch in the hay loft. She was leaning against the stall of a horse she had called Fly and was staring at the yellow mare that she had been comforted by last night.

"Haha! What I can't talk to other horses?" she giggled.

Sorrell walked over to the mare she let herself into the stall and rubbed the mares nose.

"Hungry?" she rubbed the mares nose as the horse flecked her ears.

Sorrell walked toward the barrels that held grain but by past them and came ip the ladder to the loft. O crap! I slunk into the shadows and watched as she grabbed a armfull of hay and droped into the horse's stall. It landed on the animals head and she jumped sideways before shaking. Laying in the hay the girl rested her head on her hands and looked down on the animals below her.

"Girl." I projected my voice.

Sorrell visibly jumped, causing bits of hay to fall off the ledge.

"O. What do you want?" She snapped bluntly.

"Di'n't I tell ya ta leave me alone?" she said he anger in her voice making her accent flare so that it was almost impossible to understand her.

"My temper temper." I said teasingly with a 'tisk tisk' of my tong.

"Just shut up Lawdy!" she cried rolling onto her back.

"Girl why are you hear and not shopping with the others?" I asked buy the look of her dress she needed new close, the hem was thread bearing and the color faded.

It was silent a moment before she spoke again.

SORRELLS POV

How dare he talk to me in such a fashion. Yes my dress is tattered and worn but only because I have only one good dress left and that is the one I wore yesterday, My blue bar-b-q dress with the off the shoulder ruffeles for sleves.

"So what if my dress is tattered?" I asked it was becoming hard not to tell this guy off.

"Girl honestly you should want to atleast make friends with the ballerinas?" that was it I snapped, not as bad as I normally do but still.

"Ok first off stop calling me girl! I have and name it's Sorrell! And next You go through a war and see what happens to all of your stuff and thirdly Who the Heck are YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Christine calls me angel but you said yourself that you would never believe that facade so my dear Sorrell you may call me Phantom."

PHANTOMS POV

"Phantom?" she asked with a laugh.

She shook her head and rolled over pushing herself to a sitting position.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." This girl was starting to get annoying and ruining my game.

"Well Mr. Phantom my name is Sorrell Scarlett Peire. I am 15 from Gorgia and a orphan." she said standing with a small curtsy.

"You say orphan like it's second nature not a tear not a choked word." I said observantly.

"I cried my tears last night. Death is not new to me." she stated going down the steps.

When she reached to bottom a large Through Breed mare kicked at Sorrells little yellow horse who went to bite the other though the stall.

"SQUIRT!" she yelled and the mare stoped mid lundge.

Going back into the stall she cradled the horses head stroking her hand down it's blaze and began to sing that song again. Once she had Squirt calm she looked outside it was dark so quickly she dumped a arm load of hay into the stalls and feed the scoop of grain each horse got before heading towrard the door.

"Sir." She curtsied. "it was nice to officially meet you Mr. Phantom. I hope we speak again soon." she said before heading out the door.

"Good evning Madmoseill." I said before she could shut the door. I left also for the chapel to have Christines lessons, O my sweet Christine, I made a mental note tofu d more out about Sorrell later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrell's POV

Days turned to weeks weeks past to months as time dragged by summer turned to fall and fall signaled the beginging of the Opera season. I stood at a bar with the other girls of the Corpes De Ballet Lord how I had this costume. 'Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. One...Two...Three.' I thought keeping time with our streches. Just the Christine and Meg ran down the stairs late for warm up, I ignored them and kept focusing all my attention on my posture. Just then I heard a great yelling from the stage where the others were practicing their vocals.

"Monsuire Lefarvee I'm rehusing!" Came Monsuire Rayeres exasperated voice.

"Monsuire Rayere Madame Giry...Now." He began getting to buissness as I stepped through the crowd to see the manager more easily.

"You have heard for some weeks, rumors, of my imenent retierment I must tell you these are all true..."

Lefarvee POV

"But you can't sell the Populaire." I heard a small foruinge voice that was to my left.

"And why Madmoseille can I not?" I asked sharply turning to see a cocky young girl she had hair the color of tar and light brown streaks and peircing dark sapphire blue eyes she was also darker then the others.

"Madmoseille Peire." I bowed, she gave a curt knod her arms folleded across her stomic and hip cocked smartly.

"Your grandmother would have said the same thing. Now..." I was once agin cut off.

"Uncle Lefarvee." She said in a dark tone.

"Sorrell!" I snapped at her before going back to what I had been saying.

"Let me introduce you to the two men who now own the Opera Populaire Monsuire Richard Firmin and Monsuire Gillies Andre."

"And alow us to introduce our new Patron the Viscout De Chagny!"

Sorrell's Pov

I looked up and saw HIM. My jaw clenched and my hands instinctivly went to fists.

"My parents and I are honnered to support all the art especialy the world renouned Opera Populaire."

'Yeah.' I laghed at the sight of his hair. 'Along with all my inheritence.'

He left and behind me I heard Meg and Christine.

"He wouldn't reconize me." She sounded dissapointed.

"He didn't see you." Meg comforted her.

I rolled my eyes as I lept on the stge going round with the other girls. I HATE this costume! Does anyone care that I have majoir scars. I smiled to myself let them see I love scarring people with them. No one ever notice to my uter dissapoinment I love it when they scream and give me crazed looks, its funny in my opinion.

Phantom's POV

I looked down as Carlotta began to sing the Aria from act five. The stupid toad could not hit a note corectly. Frustrated and Furious I slunk over and untied the rigging that held up one of the back drops. It Fell. On Her. I had to supress a laugh as I dropped a letter for Madame Giry. Screames excaped the mouths of the people below and one snickered as everyone stared in horrer at the Diva. I looked and saw that girl, Sorrell, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes sparkeled. Shaking my head I walked away from the railing to she the next actions of the new managers.

Sorrell's POV

I couldn't help but laugh Carlotta got a back drop droped on her head. Maybe this is why I don't have many friends I laugh at others pain and have a small vilonet streak. Don't ask me where it came from because I don't know it was there before the war it just grew over the years. Maybe this is why I was always friends with guys. Just the Christine began to sing her voice floating out over the stage, She was so graceful and quiet he and Meg. They could glide across the floor with ease and dance their hearts away no one would notice them. Me on the other had I was klutzy and triped over my own feet at times its a wonder I can dance. I'm much better a horse back then on foot. I looked at her a twang of sadness hit me. Scarlett and Mely that what Christine and Meg reminded me of Meg was always pushed behind her friend and was there faithfuly to the end. I stood there and a watched there was another...O Lawdy I'm rambbeling. Christine sang before we all retiered for the night quiet and calm i went down the the stables.

"Squizzele!" I said happily.

Squirt's head peared out over the stall. I walked up and rubbed her nose. I began to walk down the line Passing Fly and Midnight, Playmate was sent home she had crippeled her foot out on the cobble stone. My horses are use to dust dirt roads not hard stone. I reached a end stall and there was a big shire Stallion. He was black, his coat was soft and shiney that stars could have been lost in it, his mane was a long and pure black along with his tail and forelock. He had big feather feet and intelegnt black eyes, and was one of the few draft horses who had admierabale breeding. He came up and snorted when he saw me he shook his head and nickered. I managed a small smile he saw so beautiful fit for a king. He was smart and fast for his size I had been thinking lately the land behind the Populaire was a small 40 acre grass feild they grazed the sheep on Uncle Lefarvee had told me once that if I felt it needed I was permited to turn the horses out in the feild.

I took a large halter and placed it on the stallions thick head. nickered seaming to sence what I was doing he danced along behind me I opened the gait, he looked out behind him I felt the energy that he wanted to just leave me and run. Smiling I stroked his jaw making my way up to the latch on the leather halter.

"I know Keeper." I whispered.

"You wanna run?" I asked as it nose band slipped of his head.

Keeper turned over his hocks and took out for the back of the pasture I smiled going inside and letting him have a moment.

(A/N: Mely and Scarlett are propertiy of Gone With The Wind there will be other charchters from GwtW through out the story)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorrell's POV

I walked back an hour later, once Keeper was returned to his stall, and changed for the Opera. I went on and it was quite nice considering it was my first time on stage. Christine had the most beautiful dress it would have made all the girls back home 'pea green with envy' I thought as thoughts of my friends pinning over the dress flickered into my imagenation. I walked back stage after the opera and was greated with.

"O Lawrdy! I've never seen so many drunks at once!" I giggled as on of the younger stagehands staggered over and began talking to m.

"Come on Honey." He slurred pulling my wrist.

I giggeled rembering the time I had snuck out to see Mr. Buttler I was very little and the drunks scarred me but now I couldn't help but laugh. I had been trying not to all day that when I did it all spilled out. The boy looke at me ackwardly and snuck away making me laugh harder. I walked down the hallas it grew late and the party goers grew tired and retiered to their beds or passed out in the hall. The there He was again I clenched my fists trying to keep my anger conceiled my teeth gritting I set my jaw digging my canine teeth in to my jaw and my nails dug into my palms. I felt the sweet stinging and it didn't help any. He walked past a smile on his face his long hair bowncing around his shoulders.

"Where Ya goin' so prime and proper?" I asked stepping from the cornner.

"Madmoseille Peire." He bowed low and steady then he stood and looked at my dress His eyes full of wonder and confussion.

Rolling my eyes.

"Your the one who took all my money." I said walking away.

So much for trying to be pleasent. Anyway I was tired I should realy go to the dorms.

Phantom's POV

I walked through the shadows away from Christine's door when I walked past Sorrell. I stopped.

"I have not talked to you in a long while." I sid to her.

"Phantom?" She jumped asking.

"The very same." I told her.

"Don't do that to me!" She said.

"And why not little one."

She set her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"You are very amusing when angry." I told her.

"I'm quite glad." She said sarcasticaly.

"I must be off Sorrell."

"So you say 'Hi' insult me then leave?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then." She shrugged her shoulders and disapeared into the dorms.

I laughed and kept walking. That girl could make a angry hungry lion stop and laugh. I waked into the the tunnels and continued on my treck tonight Christine would know the truth very few knew. I am no Angel. I laughed at the thought of Sorrell when we first me.

Just the Christien walked from behind her dressing screen.

"Insolent boy this slave of fashtion basking in your glory. Ignorant fool this brave young sutor sharing in my triumph!" She stoped her face full of sadness and pleading forforgiveness.

"Angel I hear you speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last master." That is what I entended to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrell's POV

It has been several months sence my first performance. Since then so much has happened I talked to Mr. Phantom some then I found out the he was the Phantom of the Opera. Yes I should have realized this before but he was quite amusing and had become one of my only friends here. But I have not spoken to him sence the night of Il Muto.

I woke up in a fit my bed sheets were spread around and tangeled up on my ancels. I looked around the room eyes wide and saw the other girls had not been disturbed by me. So I silently slipped away from my room and down the stairs to the stable. I sunk down infront if Squirts stall and hugged my legs close and burried my head in my knees. I hate people seeing me weak that's why the barn is my comfort late at night.

"Sorrell." a voice sounded, His voice.

"What!" I screamed out at him.

"Why are you not in your room?" he was calm and collected. I loved having him as a friend. I don't know why he deals with me but he is great.

"N-No reason." I managed to squeak out.

"Sorrell." was all he awnsered with.

"The night mares their back." was all I could get out before hugging my legs and sobbing I but both sides of my lips teasting the blood that ran over my teeth and to my tong.

He was silent which as always I took as he was done talking.

"D-do you want to talk?" It sounded acward coming from him but I still took the invitation.

"Tonight was about a horse that had hurt me. She was a small blood bay mare. We had bought her for a race mare. We would train horses for match races well after we futurietied her they gave her to me. Her name was Sassy or Sassy La Saber. I was riding her into our arena Our gait swung out and she took off I was going to run her to the end and stop her real hard well she decided to jump into the gait instead and she caught my leg and," I moved grabbing my right ankle "the gait pulled my foot completely sideways and my leg went all the way back. Then my dream skipped a head a year and a half to where I was moving some out our cattle that had grazed through a fence Sassy stumbeled and jumped out from under me and broke my shoulder. The doctor had to do surgery on it to reset the bone which was nearly completely shattered."

I pulled the sleeve of my night dress down off my shoulder and reviled a long scare where my arm had been cut open and sewn back together.

it was quiet for a long time and he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Sorrell." was all he said.

"That is why I can't dance the very best because my ankle and knee are ruened I've never told anyone here because I don't want to get told I can't dance." I said rotating my ankle listening to it pop. "Phantom." I whispered into the dark.

"Yes child?" I heard him say.

"thank you for being my friend." I whispered.

"Sorrel could you tell me why you seem so attached to the Opera house." he said

"I'm not attached I just don't want to leave before I get to see a part of the building my dad had told me about."

"What part?" he asked

PHANTOMS POV

When I had asked for the part of the opera she wanted to see I didn't expect what I was told.

"My fathers Mothers grandfather is the one who built this place to what it is now. My daddy said that there are tunneled he built along with it and during the French revolution they used them as storage and where te resistance stayed. After ge had died they buried him down there. I was told that there is a tunnel where his grave is it has this name across the wall along with marks each for days that they were stuck under ground."

"I know the place." I said before I could catch myself.

her eyes lit up the red marks from her tears stained her flawless sapphire eyes but they still sparkeled.

"could you show me? Please?" she asked I thought for a moment. Besides Christine and Madame Giry noone else had ever been to the catacombs in years.

"On one condition. You must not tell anyone what you see or where you go."

"Why would I." She said standing.

" meet me here tomorrow night." I said before vanishing.

What did I get myself into? There is something about that girl that makes me like her company. Christine is of course my only priority in a love life but this girl is good company she is sweet and kind but does not deal with nonsense. I thought about what she had said about her dream. I wonder if nightmares are normal for her. I smiled she find comfort in me and my, what had she said exactly, friendship she said we were friends. I nodded my head Christine was my love but Sorrell was a friend and a good one at that she was sweet and kind and very talkative. I laughed inwardly at my thought of her I wondered what she was like before she had endured that war of hers. Was she the same or would she be like the ones who shied from me. I thought back to all those months ago when she ha run down the hall and run slap into me she had looked up embarrassed by herself before apologizing an going down to the stable. Well she has seen me before maybe she won't be frightened by me. Only time will tell. Why did I agree to this? 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorrell's POV

I smiled it's sunday so there is nothing going on with the opera. Which I'm glad for. I walked to the stable and looked out into the street toward the Cafe. A man was standing outside its door. A very fimiler man. I walked down the cobble stone. It couldn't be! Could it? I walked faster and faster my knee was cramping but I have become acustome to the pain. I was nearly running now straight for him.

"Rhett! Mr. Rhett!" I called as I saw his face.

He turned and looked at me my tattered floral print dress. I half limped half walked to him my knee cramping every timed I tried to straghten it.

"Sorrell?" He asked in disbeliefe.

"Haha. Its me!" I giggeled wrapping my arms around his torso.

"My you have grown."

"Haha. Mr. Rhett." I said blushing.

"Come eat with me." He offered me his arm I happily took it and followed him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smileing a broad smile at the gentleman that sat across from me.

"I'm getting away seeing the world."

"How's home?" I asked my face turning seroius my eyes dulling.

Rhett huffed and turned away for a moment.

"It's not good Sorrell." He said with solem eyes.

"Oh." I looked away and bit my lip.

It hurt so bad! Rhett must have realized what I was doing because my face scrunched a little. He looked at me.

"Sorrell." He placed his hand on mine.

I jumped from the contact as it pulled me from my thoughts. He shook his head with a worried smile.

"Will you ever stop bitting your lip? Come now lets see." He said and he pulled his hand away.

I bowed my head shamefully and bent both sides of my lower lip down. There was a hole in both sides of my lip.

"Sorrell." Rhett laughed and shook his head.

I looked up and behind him saw. Christine and Raoul. I slumped in my chair. Why must they be here? I had told her off the other day and we were still at odds.

"What?" Rhett asked aperently amused at me.

"Behind you the girl with the curls." I said bluntly.

"I told her off the other day."

"You found yourself another Scarlett O'Hare?"

"No me and Scralett are only at odds about her and Ashley. Me and Christine are at odds about everything."

"Sorrell." He simply said with a laugh.

I looked outside and it was getting dark.

"Rhett I must leave." I said begging to stand but he had beat me to it and being a southern gentalman he heald out my chair for me as I stood.

"Goodbye My Dear." He bowed to me with a smile.

"Goodbye Rhett." I hugged him tightly and he returned it to me.

Looking behind him Raoul and Christine looked at us shocked. Rhett took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Still have that childhood crush." He said.

I turned bright red!

"Rhett Butler! You wern't 'spose to know 'bout that." I said imbarassed.

"Goodbye My Dear." He said as I left.

I walked to my room limping on my right leg. I laughed at what Rhett had said as I changed into my blue gown and fixed my makeup a little pulling my hair into long sweeping spirals. I pulled out a thin tattered old cloak and began to walk toward the stables I sat at Squirts stall and began to read once again from Alice in Wonderland. I don't know how much time passed but I saw a shadow in front of me. Looking up I saw that same man who had kept me from falling the day I had recived the news of my parents.

"Hello Sorrell." Phantom said.

"Why is a raven like a wrighting desk?" Was my greating.

He smiled and let down his had hesatently.

"O! I don't bite." I said sarcasticaly taking his hand and standing.

He was tall and broad he wore all black except a white shirt and mask. I giggled at his mask a little. He looked frightened and ready to leave without me untill I stoped him.

"Wait Zorro." I said with another giggle.

"What?" He asked confussed.

"I have a thing for a masked man in a black cloak his name is Zorro. Its a book I read once." I laughed happy my knee had quit cramping.

Phantom's POV

I couldn't help but laugh. She is indeed a strange girl. In love with a masked cloaked man from a story book.

"Come." I led her foreward thorugh a passage down to the spiral stare case.

Holding my hand out to help her down the steps but she bownded a head. But some how she fell. not triping but her leg seemed to give out from under her. She landed in a ungracefull heap on the floor.

"I told you I had a bad leg!" She called back to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Lord I don't think I have laughed this much in my entier life. I knelt down next to her and helped her up.

"I hate..." I held my breath.

"This." She gestuerd to her right side.

"I never injur my left side always my right."

I let my breath out and we continued.

"Your so stiff lighten up." She shuved my shoulder some Laughing.

"O my. What have I agreed to?" I said.

"You don't want to know." She gave me a look of 'don't ask you don't want the awnser' in the toruch light. It scared me.

"How much farther?" She asked.

"A good while this way." I pointed down a hall.

"Just a sec." She stoped short and unlaced her boots and pulled them off stuffing her stockings inside.

"Much better." She wiggeled her toes on the stone before looking at me.

"What never seen a womans ankles?" She walked ahead crarrying her boots by the ties.

"Coming?" I followed A pearently nothing bothered Sorrell.

Unlike Christine. O my poor Christine! The horror on her face when she took off my mask. I shook it from my imagenation before pointing the light for Sorrell to see the walls.

"Whoa!" Was a she got out.

Sorrell's POV

"Whoa!"

All the marks hundreds of them! There was a cut square in the wall and on it said 'Captain Lefarvee'. I traced the wrighting with my finger before pulling it away and looking at all the marks on said 'wins and losses' scralled over each coloum and another was 'deaths'. I sighed and began to pull a small flower out of my pocket though I had not known him he is still my relitiave so I hooked the small stem in the cracks of the tomb before turning to Phantom.

"Lets get out of here this place is giving me the creeps." I said shivering picking up my shoes and walking away.

Phantom's POV

We got back to he trapdoor and she turned around facing me.

"Thank you." She said wraping her arms around my torso and giving me a hug.

I threw my hands up in the air not sure what to do.

"Your welcome Madmoseille." I said bowing and she left toward Squirt.

I smiled. If she only knew what I was she never would have hugged me muchless gone down with me.

Sorrell's POV

"Hey Squirt. Guess who I saw I saw today, besides Phantom. I saw Rhett!" I squeeled and hugged her.

"Though I had a nice time with both me." I kissed her and left for my bed, I was in desperate need of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Phantom's POV

Today is December 31, the new years Masqurade is tonight. I sat up on my perch of the Pegusus statue, I could see all of Paris from here. Below I heard a squeak of hinges and out walked Sorrell and Squirt they walked into the back feild and she mounted as she closed the gait she loped the mare in circles. I looked at her she had gotten paler and her brown streaked black hair had turned into a sheet of long straight midnight colored hair. She talked to the small mare and she walked around laying on her neck and rudding her. I could not decifer what she said but i could here the soft murrmers as she walked back into the barn. Taking one of my passages down the the stable. Looking around to check we were alone before I spoke.

"Are you not going to the Ball?" I asked.

Sorrell turrned around pulling her saddle off and setting it on a rack. Before turrning to face where my voice ha come from.

"And look who decided to show himself tonight." She gave a small chuckle before spraying down her horse.

"Course I'm goin'." She said her accent seemed to be the only thing that has yet to be affected.

She pulled off her jacket and through the lose mans shirt she wore I saw the mucles she had when she arrived here in the summer had been shrunk.

"So..." She said leading the horse to her stall.

"So?" I asked ominously.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout goin' back this summer if I can scrounge up the money." I thought she had never complained about her money situation before...Yes she did to Raoul.

"How much did your Father invest into my Opera House?" I asked her.

She stood still for a moment and thought.

"40 thousand franks, all we had."

"I'll give you the money to go back." I said.

Her mouth dropped open. She tried to form word, I could see this much.

"Y-You mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Every word. But as for now I have some nes to deliver to you." I saw her ears twitch toward my voice as she perked up.

Sorrell's POV

"What is that Phantom?" I asked intranced.

"We can't be friends anymore."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Sorrell I have things to tend to. Personal buissness to tend I don't expect you to understand." I heard him say a little edgy.

"O I understan' perfectly!" I screamed causing most of the horses to prick up or run to the back of there stalls.

"O an what is it you understan'?" I said mockingly in her accent.

"Is that girl. Christine."

Phantom's POV

She let Christine's honey sweet name roll off her toung like poisoin.

"How dare you!" I said snapping at her.

"How dare I what." I said not as a question but as mockery.

I lost it jumping from the rafters infront of her. I grabbed at her throat but she side steped grabbing something from her pants pocket. It silver glinted as a blade came out of a bone handle. I looked at the small switchblade knife confused for a moment.

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Do you really think that can protect you from the King of Stranglers." She gave a small cocky smile.

"Try me." She said through her smirk.

I lunged at her taking the challenge. Grabbing Sorrell's neck she made no sound as I gripped her neck. I felt a burrning in my arm looking down at blood driping from my arm threw my chloes.

Sorrell's POV

I gave him the bait and he took it. As he gripped my neck in his large gloved hands and as I felt the contact My arm made one swift move cutting deep into his arm with my newly sharpened blade. I felt his grip losen around me as he looked at his arm with shock. I ducked and stepped back out of his grip. I moved into a fighting stance to see what he would do, holding my knife infront of me. His blood dripped from the edge of the blade as he looked up at me surpries still eched on his masked face. He straightened holding a hand over his wound and bowed.

"You are a good fighter." He bowed.

"I'm just getting warmed up." I said cockly seeing if he would take the bait again.

"Madmoseille." He bowed.

"Sir." I half curtisied half bowed as he turned I cleaned my blade, closing it and putting it back in my pocket.

Phantom's POV

She is a good fighter. I can see that that is street fighting not trained though years of work but self taught. I looked at my arm as I changed for the Masqurade into my Red Death costume. I took a clean peice of cloth and wiped the dried blood away it was a deep wound I could see bits of meat. I wraped my arm and finished changing.

Sorrell's POV

I dressed into my blue bar-b-q dress and took out a mask I had found in the props room. I looked at my dresser and on it was my bone handle Case knife. I put it in my dress pocket.

"Well I do love to dance." I said going out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal POV

"Masqurade! Paper faces on parade! Masqurade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masqurade! Every face a different shde. Masqurade look around there's another face behind you!"

Sorrell danced spinning in and out of people. She saw the costumes there was french nobility anD...

"Zorro!" She laughed as a man danced across her vision.

There was a bat and a girl who looked like Melly. And Meg was an angel, Her costume was quite low it reminded Sorrell of Scarlett.

The music continued and she was spun around along with others as they all raced for the stairs making room for Christine and Raoul to dance.

"Masqurade! Paper faces on parade! Masqurade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masqurade! Every face a different shde. Masqurade look around there's another Mask behind you! Masqurade! There's another mask behind you!" The music died down.

Sorrell turned confused to why the music stopped and there was Phantom. She bit her lip on both sides untill they felt like they were on fire and blood flowed over her toung and down her throat she stuffed her hands in her dress pockets as he talked.

"Why so silent good monsuires? Did you think I had left you for good? Have you missed me good monsuires? I have writen you and Opera. Don Juan Triumphant." He thought it on the ground and Sorrell in her anger at him dashed behind his as he decended the steps and slid across the marbel step and grabbed the papers and folder.

Phantom turrned his soward drawn. He saw her at his feet holding the papers proudly. The women screamed as she kicked her in the side and she slid up the stairs.

"Foolish Sorrell." He said kneeling infront of her.

"Always must be the hero." He traced his gloved finger across her chin.

Sorrell barred her teeth and sneared at him from behind the plain black mask. Standing he went to Christine.

"And as for our star, Miss Christine Da'ae. No dout she'll do her best its true her voice is good she knows but if she wishes to excell she has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me her teacher, Her teacher."

He slowly walked down the steps and came up infront of Christine.

"YOUR CHAINS ARE STILL MINE!" He yelled griping the ring that hung around her neck.

"You belong to me." I he ran up the steps as Raoul returned and in a flash of fire fell into the floor.

Raoul following.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrell's POV

I saw him and Christine as I handed the managers the folder. How stupid I could be. My shining eyes turrned upon him and her face to face, I looked at them my sapphire orbs had dulled at them together. I ran. Up the steps I ran my side burrned and ached from the now tensing mucles and my bruised ribbs. All I had wanted was his attention! How much of a fool I could be I'm 15 he had to be in His late 20's early 30's. But how old was Scarlett when she married Charles? 15? 16? And he had to be at least 25 or so.

"This is Paris, France!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran into the stabble.

"Not Atlanta, Gorgia!" How I wish I were home.

I crawled to the hay loft my saddle blanket in tow. My right set of ribs screamed for mercy at the manual labor they were forced into but I shushed them. I unfoled the blanket and laid upon it burring my face into the faberick inhaleing the smell of horse sweat. I looked down into the stalls below me Fly was bedded down for the night Squirt was standing her eyes closed and ears relaxed Keeper was pacing and pawing at his stall door and Midnight was laying flat in the wood chip shavings asleep.

'I hate my life.' I though.

'Why did I ever think living here would be a good idea?'

I laid in the hay loft and eventualy fell asleep. Untill I heard a hollow 'Thunk' and a groan, along with chains and straps pulling. I rolled over onto my stomic ingoring the protest of bruisd ribs and saw Phantom cloaked in the night by a hooded cape sitting in the drivers seat of a carriage, and Christine! She was getting in. She held a bouqet of Roses and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Well isn't this interesting. I fiddeled with my knife digging out chunks of wood along the side rail. Moments later Raould came in and asked Mr. Phillipe where they had gone. Mr phillipe stumbeled over to a bucket and murrmered.

"Cemetery." Raoul jumped onto a white Gelding named Snowflake by the younger ballirinas and lopped out bareback into the icy night.

"It's non of you buissness." I murrmurred to myself But I could not help myself. I grabed Squirt and saddeled her, With much protest from parts of my body. I jumped on her and took a path I had found thorugh the woods to the cemetery.

When I got there I heard banging and clanks of meadle.

"You get yourself into these things." I said out loud.

When I loped up between the gravestones Raoul held Phantom at sowrd point and was about to kill him. I high loped to them and stepping off as Squit kept going I takeled Raoul kicking his sowrd away and pulling my knife from my dress pocket.

He looked up at me in surprise as I held him by his shirt colar and had my knife at his neck.

"If ya know what's good for ya," I snarreled.

"I'd take my gurl and get." I said dropping him. I knew my accent was hard to for him to understand I was pissed.

He looked up at me as he lay in the snow.

"GET!" I yelled with an new tone. He got up and scrammbled toawrd Christine. I kicked him in the butt as he stummbeled away. Once they had left I grabbed Squirt who knowing her mistress was gone had stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing here!" Phantom yelled at me.

"Saving your skinny backside." I said calmly as I got back on Squirt.

"I didn't ask for your help." He said his Mossy green eyes flashing.

"O and I supose you had it under control" I grabbed his sowrd that's hilt was sticking in the air and handed it to him.

"How did you learn to do that?" He asked his anger subsiding into curiousisty

"Do what?" I asked in mock inoccence.

"The hole stepping off a running horse." He said sheathing his weapon.

"When we stareted the Quarter horse buissness we went to Texas and I watched the men would have rodeos, ranch against ranch, one of the things they do is Calf roping and i saw them get off there horses while they were running backward and I said 'Well why can't you do that same thing only going foreward."

He nodded as he walked along besieds me.

"Get the carriage." I said knodding to where Keeper and Midnight were in there harnesses.

He got in and we walked back to the opera house.

"Why did you come?" He asked bitter.

I bit my lip but Squirt stumbeled and caused me to bite thought blood dripped from the side of my mouth, I wipped it away before I awnsered.

"The same reason I stayed in Atlanta durring Shermans raid. Curiousity."

"AH! Little Sorrell Curiousity killed the cat."

"I'm glad this one has nine lives." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know why things to bother me?"

"Hurmor me." He said I gave a wicked smile.

"I have been shot. Had surgery while I was awake. Had my leg pulled backward out of my sturip. I have been beat and shanked. I've been called a toy."

"Called a toy?" He asked.

"Yankee deserters came to my house Killing my second brother. Moma and Daddy were away so it was me and Casey. They came at me after they killed Case' the biggest one grabbed me and held me againts the wall. He looked down at me and said 'Arne't you a pretty little toy.' I had a knife in my hand and had hid it in the folds of my skirt. It was a hunting knife I did the smae thing I did to you only at his wrist his hand came off and fell at my feet I had taken that moment to grab his gun killed all three of those men right there. Shot them here, here and here." I said pointing to my heart my head and my lungs.

Phantom looked amazed.

"You killed three men?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yes and fought many more I."

"Well arn't you a charming murderess." He said with a laugh I giggeled at his joke at was went into the stables.

Mr Phillipe was gone so Phantom helped me to take care of the horses.

"Promies me one thing." I said turning to him.

"What?"

"Leave Christine alone."

"No." was all he said as he dissapeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorrell's POV

Madme Giry made the physician come and check on me even tought I said I was fine. Apparently I had two cracked ribs and a black boot print on my side. At least it wasn't bird shot was what I had said. Madam told me that I would not be proforming in Don Juan to my great protest. Today I rode out to the farm and told Mammy that they need to pack our things because after Don Juan we are going back to Gorgia.

"but Miz Sorrell where we gonna get the money?" Polke asked.

"I have saved money from working and a friend of mine has generously offered 40 thousand franks that should be more than enought to hire a boat to take us across." I said proudly.

I went to the barn and said hi to Red before I wen back to the opera house. It has been nearly a month sence then and my ribs are still healing the black mark has turned yellow and blue and does't protest against work. Right now I'm trying not to kill Raoul and Christine they are ploting to take Mr Phantoms life how can I let this happen? He is my friend no matter what he says or has done. Or is unaware he has done.

Phantom's POV

I sat up in the rafters listening to the plot against me. I saw Sorrell trailing behind an angry look on her features. I could see she was biting though her lip. Then in front was My love, Christine, she was helping them? But SHE LOVES ME! She has to. I know she does. I smiled they thought the whole of the Paris police could stop me? Bah I had a plan forming in my own mind.

Late that night I was down in my lair prepearing for tonight. I would appear to Christine as Don Juan on stage and let her chose if she chose wrong I had other means of making her come around. I adjusted my wig and put on the black mask before leaving my home of 25 years.

Sorrell's POV

I was bord being crippled sucked. I sat on the ground back stage watching the Opera. So far it was the best play I have ever seen but then I heard a strangled gasp and so no one noticed I snuck back behind the curtains. There lay Piangi. Dead. And there stood Phantom.

"What do you intend to do?" I whispered causing him to jump.

"Take what's rightfully mine." He said.

"She won't ever love you. Especially if you chose this path." I told him. But his air came before he could respond.

Running back to where I was before I watched this madness before me. 'O Lordy!' his voice is amazing! No wonder he likes Christine there voices are a perfect match.

"past the point of now return. No going back now the bridge is crossed so stand and wath it burn."

"Your making a mistake." I whispered up at him but it was unheard.

he held Christine's back to his front and sang to her gently. But as he finished she ripped his mask and wig off. My hand flew to my mouth I shock, sure it was not as bad as it could have been but it was still a deformity. Skin twisted unaturaly his eyelid sagged. It looked like his skin had been burned. As what looked like blisters covered it. Phantom looked out into the crowed and took a dagger from his belt cutting the rope to the chandelier. It crashed onto the stage as a fire erupted I thought of the horses down below the opera house they would be left most likely. I had to be sure. Running down the stairs I found the door, the fire had yet to reach here.

"There's a fire up top unhook these horses and let them out." she hands knotted and set to work as I went to save Squirt and Fly grabbing both my saddles I turned the mares into the back pasture and they ran to the back and stopped to graze leaving my saddles where they were safe I ran back to the opera house to find a mob going down to Phantoms lair. I followed. I had to get to him. Letting the go first knowing about the traps that awaited us. We finally got to the lake I jumped in and ducking under the murky water swam untill I reached a candle lit cave. It must have been his home. Looking up I saw a curtain swing close. I just missed him so I ran for it ducking into the dark tunnel. Something slapped over my mouth.

"Dont move. Don't make a sound. Dont look at me." he whispeared in my ear.

I knodded before he let me go. Through the curtain I could hear things being tossed around and smashed. It broke my heart that peoecouldbe so heartless. That's when the idea came to me.

PHANTOM's POV

Sorrell had followed the mob down and had found me in the tunnel. She did not seem to have intention to harm me, as if she could. Once the mob had left for good I looked out into my home. It was completely destroyed only did the bed room seem to be unaffected. I went back to the tunnel where I had left Sorrell asleep. I grabbed her put and laid her in my bed before going out into the main room. My organ was tilted but still play able so I sat down and let my fingers glide across the key bord.

"That's lovely." came a voice behind me.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I turned away.

"Don't come closer." I whispeared through a sob.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that bad." she said draping her arms over my shoulders and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Not that bad?" I asked standing to my full height glaring down at her.

"You think this is 'not that bad'?"

She poped her hip out and folded her arms smartly.

"I worked in a army hospital for a year. I've seen more death and decay on one man then on half your face." She stated bluntly, running her hands over the keys.

"This demons face realy does not bother you?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No. It just looks like ya caught half your face in fire and those are the left over scares."

"Then why do they fear me?" I asked seeing if she had a awnser.

"Cuz they don't know how you realy are." She pressed one of they keys she had been fiddling with and an omonius boom filled the chamber causing her to jump.

"I didn't think it would be that loud." she said her eyes wide.

That caused a chuckle to bubble up to my throat.

"Yes they don't know the real me." I said going serious. "I'm a murderer and a monster."

"Only because these people make you out to be one." Sorrell said absently staring into space.

"Beg pardon?" I asked confused.

"Come to america with me!" she said looking at me ambition and excitement in her eyes.

"What?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorrell's POV

"I want you to come with me to Gorgia." I said with a solem look on my face.

"W-why me?" He asked.

"Why not you?" I said.

I knew Cristine had nearly killed him and I was willing to do the matinence on his heart.

"Why would you want a freak like me? Esspeaicaly when your trying to start over again?"

"Phantom," I laid my hand on his arm and looked into his mossy eyes, it pained me to look in to those hurt inflicted eyes.

"Your not a freak. These people have no manners and no morales."

"What about Christine?" That was when I snapped.

"SHE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! She left ya for him." I said.

"She don't want you in her life. She don't want to rember you. And mostly She ain't coming back!" I said bending back another finger with each point.

Phantom had tears in his eyes he furiously tried to blink them away.

"I'm sorry but pinning over her will destroy you." I said feeling guilty for that out burst.

He stood mouth agape. Appereantly no one has ever had the nerve to talk to him like I just did.

"I just think the change would be good for you."

"I'll go." He said.

"You- what?"

"I said I will go."

I smiled broadly.

"Pack you things we are booked to leave in a week." He bowed and held out ahand for me to tke.

"Come I have nothing." We walked in silence as he adjusted his white mask over the scares.

We seemed to walk for an eternity before light flooded my eyes. I led Phantom to where I had left the horses. Whistleing I threw my saddle on Squirt and then but the old Mclelen army saddle on Fly for Phantom. I began to lope out and he followed behine on the sorrell blaze face mare.


	14. Chapter 14

Phantom's POV

After a short ride out of Paris I saw sitting over this rolling hills a small house. Behind it was a large barn and horses scrttered over the hills. Sorrell dismounted at the house and knocked on the windows. Out came a stout black woman.

"Miz Sorrell!" She exclamed hurring over to the girl.

"Mammy I need ya'll to get supper fixed and fix our guest a place to stay."

"Yesma'ma Miz Sorrell." She said curitsying and going back inside.

I coldn't help but feel like she eyed me suspicously. Sorrell motioned for me to get down and I did so. We walked the rest of the way to the barn. Sorrell lifted her head soem before giving a loud yelp and a sharp whistle. Horses grunted and nickered. I heard thundering of hooves before I saw a heard of 18 horses comeing over the hills.

"Hey Buppies." She said as they came to the fence and looked at us entently.

"Tie her up here." Sorrell said pointing to a small cross post.

She undid the buckels and clips of her saddle and pulled it off the mare. Then came over and looked at me shaking her head disprovingly.

"Phantom." She said bluntly.

"When you tie a horse by his headstall you wrap it like so." She undid the knot and wrapped the reins around the post three times.

She undid the girt of the small saddle I had rode and slid it off before going to the hose and spraying the mares off. Leading them out to the pasture and turned them out. The other horses came over in interest and began to siff at Squirt and Fly. One horse turned and kicked at them. Sorrell let out a huff and muttered something under her breath, I could not understand what she said but I could tell it was very unlady like.

We walked out to the house where 4 ebony skined people stood on the porch. One was Mammy who Ihad unofficaly met earlier.

"Mammy! Prissy! Polke! Skillet!" She said running to them and hugging them each.

"Phantom these are my servants. Mammy. Prissy. Skillet. Polke." The each inturn nodded as she introduced us.

"Misus Sorrell."

"What is it Skillet?"

"How we's gonna get them ponies to da' docks?"

"Same way we got 'em here we drive 'em."

"Ya'll ain't got much sence." Came Mammy's voice.

"Come on inside and lets get Ya'll som'tin' ta e't." She hearded us into the kitchen and we sta as they brought in to food.

"Mammy."

"Yesma'ma?"

"Ya'll come eat with us t'night." Mammy nodded and went to fetch the others.

"So Miz Sorrell." Began Skillet.

"What we gonna do when we gets back ta Go'gia?"

"I wrote Mr. Rhett and said we would need a place to keep the horses. In my letter I requested that the fences back home be repaird but only by lumber they need not bye. I have aquired a job here for a little while longer so as soon as we get the horses back I will be coming back to Europe untill my work is finished."

I looked at the girl in disbeleife. She had aquired a job? Doing what?

"Sorrell." I adressed.

Setting down my fork. I looked up at her, her sapphire eyes held wonder and happieness.

"Yes Phantom?" She asked gently.

"What might this job of yours be?" She smiled.

"I was hired by Destler Horse Farms." Destler horse farm?

"Phantom is something worng?" She asked sensing something.

"If you'll excuse me." I stood and walked outside Leaving every one staring at me.

Sorrell's POV

"Mammy if you will clean this up I have to go talk to him."

I walked out into the cold night thankful the moon was full. I headed for the barn hoping my guess was correct. As I walked in I saw him staring out at the horses.

"Beuatiful ain't they?" I walked up beside him and leaned on the gait.

"Yes they are. Magnificent."

"Thank you. Each one was bred by the best sires and dams. It's a pure shame to see them waisting away here." I gave a light whistle causing them to perk there ears and listen my direction before trotting over.

"There the only true family I have left and I want to do right by them." Red came up and sniffed my hand before letting me run it aling his blaze.

"Hey Reddy! baby boy." I said calmly and happy.

"I've missed my baby." He kept letting me rub his forehead parting his forelock.

"He's especialy wonderful." Phantom said.

"You have a very good eye." He nodded at my complement.

Another colt walked up. He was big and buckskin with a this star strip and a crooked snip that bent over his right nostrel.

"Frost. Come on." I coaxed gently untill I felt his warm breath on my skin.

"Good boy." I rubbed his muzzel.

"He's a perfect colt." Came Phantom's voice.

I smiled even if he wasn't my baby like Red they were half brothers.

"Thank you. There sired by the same stallion." I said then I could take it no longer.

"What happened at supper?" I asked him gently but with a sence of athourity.

"Nothing." He turned back to the horses.

"Phantom." I said coldly.

"You can trust me. We're friends rember." I said sweetly kissing Red on the nose. (A/N: Red is actualy my yearling colt his name is Redfish he is my pried and joy.)

"D-destler Horse Farms i-is owned b-by my parents." Parents dripped of his lips like poision.

"And?" I asked confused.

"Did you no see you adorhent face?" He bellowed scarring the colts back.

"Yes." I said looking at them the peices of the puzzel that is my friend began to fit.

"They abandoned me. Left me for dead in a Gypsiy camp."

"I-i'm sorry." Was all I could manage, it began to make sence.

I looked at him. He stared into the moonlit night at the stilhouts of the horses grazing or bedded down for the night. I knew what I had to do. Without a sound I waped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I looked up at him with apologetic eyes. He heasitlently placed his strong arms around my small waist and hugged me back. From that moment I vowed to be the best friend I could be.

"P-phanotm?"

"Yes Child?"

"Do you have a real name?" He smiled.

"No one has ever asked it of me before. Yes it is Erik."

"Erik." I echoed testing the name on my own lips.

A broad smile eruppted over my lips adn he lossened and began to smile also.

"It perfect." I said as I grabbed to rope halters and handed him one.

I lead him out into the pasture. I walked up to a sorrell snip stirp gelding named Envy and placed the halter on him tieing the long lead rope around like a pair of reins. Erik walked up to me and I pionted to Playmate and he nodded and did the same. We jumped up on them bare back and I clicked my heels in Envy's sides and walked out Erik following step for step. (A/N: Envy was my first horse but I never got to ride him I was to young and he was very bronc-ie.)

As we rode the tention seemed to melt.

"Are you still to take the job?" Erik asked cutting the silence.

"I have to we need the money." He nodded and remaind silent for a moment.

"I will go with you."

"O. Erik you don't gotta."

"I want to." This stuned me.

"Not to get revenge I hope." Came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"To be with the only person to ever show me true kindness." A smile eched my face as we reached the back fence and turned to go back.

"Thank you Sorrell." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He was now utterly confused.

ERIK's POV

"I'm sorry." Came out of her mouth.

'No she turned me in.' Was my first thought.

"What?" I asked causiously.

"For hurting you." She said gently.

"I should have never said what I did about her and should have never provoked you to do that." She was apologising.

To me?

"No I should be sorry. How are your ribs?"

She smiled a teasing smirk in the silver glow of the moon.

"Strong as steel. Nothing can touch me." I laughed as she patted her side.

"How's your arm?"

"Holding in there. You didn't exactly cut it off." I smirked a little.

"We need to go inside Mammy will come looking forus and that's no fun to be chewed out by her." He chuckeled as we slid off and turned our horses back out and going in from the late Febuary night.


	15. Chapter 15

SORRELL's POV

The week has gone buy so fast. I can't believe that I'm going home today. It's been over a year since I have been home. I rolled out of my bed and ran down the stairs my night dress flying out behind me. I burst through the doors of the kitchen to find Erik at the table. I couldn't help it threw my excitement I ran at him and hit him full force witch knocked him over in his chair. I pushed myself up embarrassed.

"That wasn't ment to happen." I said embarrassed.

"Its fine." He said standing and placing the chair back.

I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Erik are you okay?" I asked staring at him intently.

"I'm fine. What would be wrong?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Is it Her?" I asked angrily.

He nodded his head. I saw tears forming in his mossy eyes.

I thought about this knowing that the change will be good.

"Come on let's go get the horses ready." I said leading him outside.

The work would be good for him. We walked in silence to the barn where every one was. All the saddles had been packed in boxes along with the blankets and headstalls. I threw my saddle on Playmate and Erik put the Meclelen army saddle on Frost, the four year old buckskin seemed to like him and Erik got along with his bluffing at the shadows as they would lope out over the pasture. Mammy and Prissy had left earlier to take our things to the docks. Skillet and Polke came in to the barn silently and took the feed and hay out to the wagon we had hired.

"Well I guess it's time to go." I said looking at Erik nearly laughing.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just you in American ranch close don't fit well."

He wore long black pants and a white shirt with a brown Carheartt jacket and black felt hat that had been my daddies. We had decided for him to wear this to get out of France. I giggled as I opened the gait to the horse pasture and let the 18 mares and geldings out. I went out in front leading them on Playmate who was the lead mare as Erik trailed behind. We past the shops going over the cobble stones as the people of Paris watched us pass going to the docks along the river. Once we got there we loaded the horses taking them down below decks to where there were stalls for stock. I heard people above deck shouting and felt the ship lurch away from the docks.

"Gorgia here I come." I whispeared as Erik and myself went above decks. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorrell's POV

A week is a short thing. Passing by in the wink of an eye. It was the day we were scedualed to land back in the Gorgia port. Of course I could not sleep, it had been a year sence I had seen any of America. I walked out on to the deck about an hour before daylight thinking I to be the only one up. I walked out into the cold March morning my thin shirt and long pants not much against the cold my bare feet making no sound against the floor. I looked out toward the bow but not before I heard a sobbing. I walked foreward and found a dark hulking figuer leaning against the bow spirit.

"Erik?" I asked coming up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorrell! You starteled me." He looked away.

"N-no Erik i-it was my fault. I-I'm sorry." I turned to go but felt a strong hand on my arm.

"Stay your preasence is comforting." He said the silver glow of the moon reflecting of his mask.

I stood next to him and shivered as a cold Atlantic brezz flew over the deck.

"It was foolish of you to come out in only that." Erik said and I was about to retort when I felt a thick cloak around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I wispeared.

"Why are you up so early?" He inquired.

"B-because I couldn't sleep." I whispered not trusting my own voice.

"Talk to me." He said and I was taken aback by him.

"I-I'm just nervous I haven't seen anyone in over a year. Erik I-I'm scared." I wispered the last part.

I hoped he didn't hear it I hated to show any weakness but of course I'm not that lucky. He looked at me and it was only then did I see in his eyes all the sadness of the world.

"It's okay to be afraid, Sorrell." He said.

"Being afraid is a form of weakness." I spat out.

"Being afraid is human." He told me.

Erik's POV

"Being afraid is being human." I correted her.

She looked up at me, for the first time I realized I was a whole head and a half taller then her. Which made sence considing I was a bit older then her.

"Erik will you stay with me?" I heard her whisper in the wind.

"I mean, are you going to leave and make your own way or stay on my plantation?" She said sheepishly.

"I think I will stay. There is nothing out there for me anymore."

Sorrell looked up at me her sapphire glare staring me down.

"Erik will you please let her go. It will only destroy you dwelling on her. Please Erik just leave the hurt behind."

She was gazing up at me her face lit up by the full moon the silver glow simmering in her hair. She was begging me to forget Christine.

"You don't know what your asking." I stated bluntly.

"Yes I do." She was detrimend.

"Sorrell..."

"I'm not saying you have to hate her, as much as I wish you would, I'm just asking you to know she will never love you like you love her and if you continue this you will lose your very self." She was silent. It was only then I realized the sun was peaking over the horizion and I heard the look out yell.

"Land ho!" We jumped and looked out to sea to see what was Gorgia coming fast on the horizon.

Sorrell's face lit up and a nervous smile spread across her face.

"Go get dressed." I told her ushering her to her cabin.

Two hours later the steam/sailing ship pulled into port along a old river.

"Its about an hours ride from here." Sorrell said as we were leadig horses to the deck.

Once we were on land I saw a man he had black hair and a pencil thin mustash with jolly haughty eyes.

"RHETT!" Sorrell practicaly screamed loud enough to rival Carlotta.

"Little Sorrell. I'm surprised you didn't come over and kiss me." He said with a teasing chuckle.

"Will you EVER let it got! I was 10. You like totorment me!" She said exasperated.

"And you love every bit of it." He said.

"Mr. Rhett this is my friend I told you about. This is Erik." He bowed to me and I gave a nod before he heald his hand out for me to shake which I did.

"Erik." He greated.

"Sir." I returned.

"Come on guys lets get home." Sorrell said wit a laugh as we all drove the horses through the cool brezz of the March morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Erik's POV

We rode through trails in the woods the servants trailing behind us. I looked around and saw a frie in the distance. Sorrell must have noticed it to.

"Desearters." She snarreled.

I couldn't help but feel sorrow for her people. From the looks of the area we were coming in to they had taken a beating. We rode for an horu before coming to a town.

"Atlanta." I heard her breath next to me.

I looked down the streets and new store fronts were being built and rubble torn away.

"Well what do you know it's one of those 'Gorgia Peaches'." A tall burrly man came over to grope at Sorrell who took her foot out of its sturip and kicked him square in the jaw.

The man looked at her dazed before walking along side Sorrell's mare.

"Awww come on honey what about that southern hospitality ya'll are 'spose ta have." He said in a mock accent.

I saw Sorrell's face flush as she tried to keep her composure. The man grabbed Playmate by the reins and the mare reared up slightly.

"Sir I would kindly ask you to keep your grubby Yankee hands to yourself and away from my horse." Sorrell seathed.

"What you going to do about it sweetheart?" He asked.

I saw it coming before it even happened. Sorrell flew from Playmates back and landed right in the middle of the Yankee man. She kelt on him and began to punch him across the face. It was quite a sight to see considering Sorrell was quite smaller then him. Skillet and Polke came up trying to pry Sorrell apart but two more Yankee men came back and pushing them away grabbed her arms and held her up.

"Is that how you treat a guest? This should teach you some manners that you Rebel scum childeren were never taught." He drew his hand back and slapped her across the face.

He went to slap her a second time but like the Phantom I was I got there in a second sezing his hand and holding him away from her.

"I would ask you dear sir to leave her alown." I growled through gritted teeth.

I had no clue what had happend to make these people hate each other so much but from the look of it it would get worse before it got better. The two men let Sorrell go and she kicked the bigger one in the butt as he fleed just to make a point.

"I didn't ask for your help." She said getting back on Playmate.

"But you needed it. Just like I needed yours." She looked at me.

"I hate them." She whispered.

"First they kill my brothers then they take my things then my perents now this." Tears trickeled down her face.

"Sorrell." I said softly riding Frost over to her.

"Erik please don't bother yourself with my well being I can manage on my own just fine."

I watched her ride back to the other horses as we rode on. She was looking out for me but did not want it returned?

"Erik, don't take it to heart." Came a voice threw my thoughts.

"She has been on her own for a long time now. It may take her a while to realize we are here to help her, and even longer for her to accept it." He rode off behind Sorrell as I followed behind.

Sorrell's POV

My face didn't burn from the strike of the Yankee man. As I rode out into the area where the plantaions use to sit I closed my eyes for a second and heard the sound wafting over the air. Childern playing, dogs barking, slaves sinning as they picked cotton. But I knew it was all gone. We were outside the gait to my home. I knew it would last for a while because Erik and I had discussed it on the way here that his money would pay taxes as I worked odd jobs for farms and got my own buissness back on its feet.

"Are you okay?" Came Erik's voice behind me.

"I-it's just a shock to see it like this." My eys landed on the burnt house as I struck out in to a lope toward the rueins all that remaind were the stairs spiraling up alone.

"No." I wispered.

Not untill now had the full force of the act of the desearters affected me.

"NO!" I screamed sliding off Playmates back and ran toward the house, my house.

"Sorrell." Came a voice behind me as some one grabbed me and held me to him.

"E-Erik." I choked out realising it was him who was holding me as Rhett had taken the horses.

"Shh. Shshsh." He held me and rocked me in his arms.

"It's ok." He said and I did something I never do infront of people.

I cried.

Cried untill I had no more tears left. Right there in Erik's arms I cried.

I cried for my brothers, my sisters, my perents. Once I had quite I looked away embarassed. But Erik remaind there.

My loyal friend.

I walked around lying on the ground was a silver ring. Fathers ring. I picked it up and dusted the soot off.

"Erik." He looked at me and I placed the ring in his hands.

"I know you will keep it safe." I closed his palm around it and left toward the barn.

Erik's POV

She had given me a ring. Guessing from the size of it it was her fathers. As I grabbed the horses we followed in the wake of Sorrell. We entered the barn and she looked around. It was magnificent beyond all reason.

"We will have to live here for now." She said.

We unsaddled the horses and turned them loose with the others. As Rhett walked in

"Rhett I don't want to be a burden so we shall stay here." Sorrell swept her hand around the barn.

"As you wish. There is always room for you though."

"Thank you." She said hugging him before he left.

Sorrell yawned it was getting dark.

She layed down on a make shift bed she had made of cotton saddle blankets on a large box stall. I followed as she did.

"Goodnight Erik." She murmerred before sleep envaded.

I sat up not able to sleep. I heard muttering from Sorrell and turned around to look at her. She was tossing and shaking on her make shift bed muttering to herself. I went over to her and knelt next to her.

"What has happened to me?" I said aloud as I laid next to her and held her to me.

She qiueted some as she slept in my arms. I felt somthing strange. Not what I had felt for Christine. It was different. As I held her sleep took me over.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorrell's POV

I woke up the next morning. I was warm considering the weather. I rolled over and found Erik snuggled up to me sleeping like a kitten. Then I realized his arms around my waist. I shighed of all the things that could go wrong this was not one of them. I burried myself deeper into his chest and closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat. As I laid there I listened to the world around me I heard the mice in the walls of the barn, a horse snorted, birds chirped and I heard the creek down in the woods.

"Erik." I gently shook him. "Erik time to get up."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. His cheeks flushed as he untangled his arms from my waist.

"Good morning Sorrell." He stood and adjusted his close.

I stood without a word, for some reason I was dissapointed he had gotten up. I didn't bother changing I just drug Erik outside not bothering to saddle I put a halter in a bay 3 year old mare with a thin blaze and back sock. Erik caught her full brother a 4 year old bay gelding with a star. We led them out and got on.

Erik on Digger and myself on Dublin. We loped out bareback across the pasture to the dirt rode and went the mile down the rode to Tara, the plantation that seemed to have survived. I had grabbed a set of cotton hobbles one for each colt and took off their halters once they were hobbled in the grass in the back yard. I led Erik up the steps when two women came out. One was small and had dark brown hair with soft milky choclate eyes the other was taller and had brown/red hair and hard emerald eyes.

"Sorrell!" they exclaimed coming down the stairs I hugged Scarlett and Melly back and out came the rest.

My best friend Elizabeth O'Brian she was a small blond girl with crystalline blue eyes and milky skin, Ashley Wilkes who was Melly's husband. Rhett. Mammy. Prissy. Skillet. Polke, and Melly's and Ashleys son Beau. I greeted each of them introducing each to Erik who silently shook his hand. As I looked at the familiar faces I noticed one was missing.

"Where's Jasper. Please tell me he made it back." there was desperation in my voice as I looked around then behind me I heard my name called.

"Sorrell!" I turned and saw A blond haird Emerald green eyed boy running toward me.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"Jasper put me down!" I squealed in delight laughing as I hugged him.

"It seems the Two love birds are reunited." Rhett said causing me to blush and Jasper to look away.

Erik's POV

I felt a fimiler pang in my chest as Rhett spoke.

"It seems the two love birds are reunited."

Love birds? Sorrell loved this boy? But what was I so worried about Christine, though she didn't return my feelings was the one I loved and always would. But as I watched Jasper holding Sorrell I was getting jealous for some reason.

"Erik. Come on it's time for breakfast." Sorrell drug me inside the house.

Breakfast was nice it consisted of salted ham, sour dough biscuits and bacon. I had never had any of this kind of food and it was nice for a change. As I sat and ate I watched Sorrell talk with her friends.

"If every thing goes right I should be back in May." Sorrell said it took me a moment but I realized she was talking about going back to France.

"I could take you across on my sloop." came Rhetts voice.

"I would appreciate that." Sorrell told the man. "I plan to leave the first of the week."

"But Pony you just got here." Said Jasper who sat on Sorrells other side.

"I know Jas but I need the money and I'm going to make it the only way I know how. By working."

Breakfast was over so we took are leave and arrived back home soon after.

"Sorrell...what are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed a western saddle from the tack room it had a short seat and large swells with two worn looking rawhide bumps behind the swells.

"Its time to break Red." she said as she came out of the tack room in her jeans and cotton shirt. 


	19. Chapter 19

Erik's POV

Life has changed in the two weeks sence my Opera, Don Juan Triumphant premiered on stage. So much has happened sence then. I have a new home, in a new country, with some interesting friends. Especially Sorrell. I stood leaned against the round coral watching her. She had Red loping in circles he sarted breathing hard she threw her saddle on him and loped him some more. Once she had him where she wanted him she put a rope hacamore on him and mounted. She walked letting him get use to the feel of her. She began to trot and the lope him an I turned around but not before I heard a sharp 'oof' behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Sorrell on the ground holding her right set of ribs. She stood up and limped toward Red.

Sorrell's POV

My ribs are still bruised! Goddang!

"Are you okay?" Erik asked me.

"Yeah my ribs are just still sore is all." I said scarcasticaly getting back on my colt.

Erik looked at me then away hurt.

"Erik I was kidding."

"O...Okay." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head. Erik could be anoying at times when I tried to joke with him I put Red back into a lope and went in circles and I thought. About nothing in perticular but this coming month. Erik was going to France with me. O lord I'm a 15 year old girl going to France with the most wanted man in the country. What was I about to get myself into...?


	20. Chapter 20

ERIK'S POV

Sorrel got off her colt and took him over to the wash rack.

"Big boy your dirty." She said kissing his nose as she sprayed him down with the hose.

I watched her as she took the colt into the barn. Her denim clad hips swayed and the lose fitting shirt was sticking to her sweat coverd body. She had grown in the near year I had known her for. NO! Erik stop this! I scolded myself.

"Erik?" Sorrel looked at me concerned. "You ok?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes I'm fine."

She looked at me for another moment and walked towards me and hugged me.

"Erik your one of my best friends and I never want to lose you. You hear me?"

Her big blue eyes stared into my mossy green ones. Her long black hair was falling out of its braid whipped around her face as the wind tugged at it. the dust clung to her face over a layer of sweat. She looked so inoccent at first glance but once you looked past that youthful skin and into her soul she was a hard but playful young woman. So sweet and inoccent girls should be at her age. But not Sorrel she was hardend and cold and yet I felt drawn to her.

"Erik?"

"What? I - uh - yes I understand." I looked at her and turned away.

She smiled unbelivingly at me.

"Come on Erik." She knodded me towards her.

We walked down the road in scilence it had to have been ten minuets before we were at the Tara Plantation house. I could smell food being cooked outside over a bar-b-q pit as laughter filtered through the windows of the house. A boy stood at the barn door around the side of the house. Jasper, I recognized him as. Sorrel ran towards him and hit him full force nearly knocking him down as he caught her in his arms. She smiled up at him and giggled and he held her around the waist and starred onto her eyes she gazed into his and subconsiously wrapped her arms around his neck. I couldn't watch anymore and walked away.

JASPER'S POV

This was it. The moment I had waited for for years. Sure I had had other girls before but it was just young mistakes. Sorrel thinks I am still a virgin and I aim to keep it that way. I love her I always have and I want her no one else. I want to ask her to run away with me but I know how much her plantation means to her and I could never take it from her. I leaned it I know this is her first kiss by how she is acting. O God she is beautiful. Her long raven hair olive skin and bright clear blue eyes. She is slightly pink from the excitment of this moment. I want to make this perfect for her...Wait what is she doing?

SORREL'S POV

O my God! Jasper is going to kiss me! Yes finaly! But wait where is Erik? My eyes dart around and I don't see him. I see Jasper leaning in closer. I pull back and undo my arms from around his neck.

"Wait where's Erik?" I said as he let my waist go.

"Erik?" I called looking around and not seeing him.

I walked towards the house and inside he was sitting at the kitchen table eating a roasted apple.

"Erik." I sighed his name as I drapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't know I couldn't find you. I got worried." He looked over his shoulder at me.

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"Erik your my friend I care about you."

"I don't see why I am a monster and you have that Jasper boy to care about."

I looked down and blushed with a slight grin.

"But I can care about you both. Erik I'm not Christine I ain't gonna just up and leave you. That's not loyalty nor is it true friendship."


	21. Chapter 21

ERIK'S POV

I looked into her eyes. Bright sapphire orbs that gazed into mine. I stoodnthere a moment longer. She was telling then truth. I could tell it. If there was one thing I have learned about Sorrel its that you know when she is telling the truth. Her eyes will tell you. She willnstare into your eyes untill you give in and must beleive her.

"Ok." I said.

"I love you Erik." She grasped me around the waist and burried her head against my chest.

SORREL'S POV

I hugged Erik tightly. but he just threw his hands up. I smiled and took his large hands in my small ones and wraped them around my waist.

"Sorrel?" He asked unsure.

"Shhhhh..." She said still holding onto me. "Don't talk just hold me." I whisperd into his chest.

JASPER'S POV

I walked into the kitchen looking Sorrel. And there she was. My heart stopped momentarily in my chest.

"Don't talk just hold me." She whisperd barely audible from where I was hidding.

I looked at them hurt I turned and walked away. I went to my room and slaming the door behind me I drew back and punched a hole in the wall. It shook the wall all the way down to the bed frame and the shelves on the walls shook.

"Jas?" Came a small sweet southern tune behind me.

"Poney!" I said surprised. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

"Jas are you ok?" She drawled out concern eched on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

JASPER'S POV

"No...no I'm not ok..." I whispered and looked down.

"Jas?" She came over to me and layed a hand on my chest .

"Sorrel...I love you.." I blurted out.

I looked into her eyes. She stared at me still leaning against me.

"Poney I love you and I always have." I looked into her eyes and moved a strand of raven hair out of her face. "I want you and only you. I could never ask for anyone better. You have become my world. I fought for you and when I would come home I would always be worried untill I found you."

She looked at me shocked. She stepped a step back. Her eyes bored into mine then she looked down and blushed she must have felt her cheeks flush because she coverd her face with her hands and looked away.

"Jasper I love you too. But its just not a good time now."

"Not a good time? Sorrel were young yes but the war just ended and we could move to a new state and start a new life a new farm a family."

She looked at me her sapphire eyes slightly confused.

"Start a family? Jasper I'm only just turning 16. Your only almost 17. We're to young to even think of a family yet."

"O and I take it that a girl running a plantation and horse farm is not as crazy." I felt the sting as my face jerked sideways.

What a jerk I am. I watched Sorrel as tears began to fill her eyes. How could I be so stupid? That plantation those horses were her life and always have been. Great I just confessed my true feelings for her and yet...

"Good going you just blew it." I told myself slumpping to the floor.

SORREL'S POV

Am I foolish a not yet even 16 year old girl trying to run a bussness in a post civil war world? Is he right am I just wasteing my time? It would be so much easyer if...if...I'm not sure what that if would be.

"Sorrel?" I heard a deep melodyus voice call to me from the trees.

"Erik." I whispered from my perch in the Live Oak tree.

Erik hauled himself up and sat on the branch with me leaning against a slightly higher one that I use as a back rest.

"Why did you come looking for me?" I asked not looking at him.

"I heard you yelling and saw you run out the door so I decided it would be best to follow you."

"Yeah well you shouldn't bother yourself with my well being I can fend for myself."

"Sorrel if you have taught me anything in the past 10 months its that even if you only have one you need a friend and you need to find who your true friend is and that if they are hurt you hurt if they worry you worry with them. You care for them, protect them, cherish them, hold them, be there for them, and love them." I looked into his mossy eyes those same eyes that just a month ago held so much hate and hurt and anguish only gazed at me with love.

"Your learning Erik." I said pulling him into a hug.

I layed down on the large branch and used his lap as a pillow.

ERIK'S POV

She layed on my lap and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know what to do but soon I relaxed as her breathing deepend and her face became soft as rabbits fur. I stroked her hair. I don't know how long we stay like this but before to long I heard sounds in the woods. At first I thought that it was everyone looking for us but then a man I have never seen came out under the tree we were sitting in. He had a hard weathered look and a scraggly dirty beard and some of his clothing was navy blue and looked like peices of a uniform. More men some with guns and some horse back or leading mules followed him. The all looked similar one missing an eye. I felt Sorrel stir at my hip and I grabbed her so she would not fall. But then she began to thrash and she woke with a scream. The five men below us looked up as Sorrel sat up and we both looked down at them.

"Good mornin' sweetheart. Aren't you a pretty thing." Said one of the men looking up with a grin of missing teeth.

"Deserters." Sorrel spat.


	23. Chapter 23

ERIK'S POV

"Deserters." Sorrel spat.

Her face was eched with hate as she stared at the men.

"Come on down honey." Said one.

"Yeah we will have us a good ole time baby." Said another.

All the men whooped and whisteled at her.

"Y'all wish boys." She gave the men a playful wink.

One of the taller men came over and grabbed her foot.

"Let her go." I said sternly.

"O yeah? And what can you do if I don't?"

"Erik just don't get involved please." She more demanded then asked.

The man yanked her foot and caused her to slide off of the branch and into his arms.

"Hello beautiful." He got right up in her face breathing down her neck.

Sorrel shifted her weight nervously as the man gropped at her buttocks.

"Wot's this 'er? Fellas I think we found ourselves a virgin." He gave a sly grin that made me sick, I had to do something but what I had no rope and I was hopelessly out numberd and they all had guns.

"Get off me!" Sorrel screamed and pushed hard against the mans chest.

"Come on baby." Said the man advancing on her.

I saw it only barely though. Sorrel jerked her arm and pulled out her knife from her pocket and fliped the blade open. The man grabbed her and she stabbed him in the stomic. He fell to the ground blood pouring from the wound. All the men looked at Sorrel shocked. Then one of them picked up his gun aiming for her. I jumped from my purch kicking him in the head and taking the rifle. I ran to Sorrel and we stood there watching the others. Sorrel then took the gun from me and shot all three other men. I stared at her. I was surprised by her.

"Sorrel?"

SORREL'S POV

I stood next to Erik one of the men I had down already another was unconcious from where Erik had kicked him in the head and the three others were slowly advancing. I did the onlything I could think that would keep us safe I took the rifle from Erik and hopeing they kept the magaine full I shot the others.

"Sorrel?" Erik asked as I tried to calm myself.

Flashbacks began to run through my mind of my brother who was murdered by the deserters. I began to black out and see only the blood flowing from his wounds. The Yankee having me pined against the smokhouse wall I fall to the ground with a scream and began crying My brothers name over and over like I had done when he was killed.

"Sorrel?" Erik quickly knelt besides me and wraped his arms around me and began rocking me.

"Shhh. It's ok its all gonna be ok. I'm here I wont ever let them hurt you."

"I-It all seemed so real. I-I could see my brother and the Yank that had me against the smkoehouse and...and..." I wraped my arms around him and began to cry.

"It's ok. I wont let anyone hurt you I'm here." He whisperd in my ear as he rocked me.

"Let me be your freedom. Let me be your light. I'm here no one will harm you." I heard him softly whisper in a slight melody.

"Erik I love you." I sobbed out.

ERIK'S POV

"Erik I love you." I stared down at her.

"I love you too." I whispered and lifted her chin to make her look at me.

"I love you Sorrel." I whispered and kissed her for head.


	24. Chapter 24

JASPER'S POV

It seems she has just come back into my life just to leave again. And without me. Again. She walked down the line of all of us saying her fairwells.

"Lizzy." She said hugging her friend and they kissed each others cheeks.

"I love you sissy." Elizabeth said.

"I love you too sis. I'll be back in a few months." Elizabeth pressed a box into her hand.

"Not untill your birthday." Elizabeth pointed at her.

"Which is today." Sorrel laughed untieing the bow.

Out she pulled two headstalls. One was brindle cowhide and had Sapphire and Amathist jewles set in it. The other was white leather and across the brow band was all the playing card suites.

"Their beautiful." Sorrel said looking at her friends.

She then came in front of me and I handed her a box as well. She smiled slightly and opened it in it was two matching breastcollars. One was brindel cowhide and the jewels were set as crosses and in the white one there were dice and playing cards eteched into it.

"Thank you Jas." She said.

I knodded and smiled before I hugged her and whisperd in her ear.

"I love you." She knodded and a small smile played on her lips.

"I love ya too." She ssaid turning away.

She took Fly and Reds' leadropes from Rhett and with Erik following, leading Frost and Digger, they walked onto the boat.

SORREL'S POV

I put Red and Fly in the stalls as Erik put Digger and Frost in. I looked at him across the alley. He was broad and well muscular. He didn't wear a wig anymore and his sandy blonde hair had been sun bleached slightly. He had darkend some two instead of his normal pale sickly color his face and neck had grown tan. His mask was so outa place against his now dark skin. He must have senced me looking at him because he turned and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I said.

I kept looking at him. I looked at his face his mossy green eyes meet my sapphire ones and I quickly moved my eyes. They landed on his lips. They were broad and perfectly shaped. He was so handsome.

"Sorrel?" His voice pulled me from my thoughts.

He was right infront of me.

"Yes?" I breathed looking up at him.

He looked down at me and his arms encircled my waist as he pulled me to him. My heart began to pound in my chest and my breathing became weird and quicker.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Thank you Erik." I said barely a whisper not trusting my shakey voice.

I looked into his eyes and my eyes would flit to his lips and back to those mossy orbs. I felt him pull me up some so I was barely touching the floor and he half carried me to a small corrner. I leaned against the wall and gazed at him as he looked back.

"Your so beautiful." He whisperd to me.

I blushed and looked away.

He held me around the waist again and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I was stiff still for a moment the relaxed and put my arms around his neck. And leaned against the wall as he kept kissing me. I have no clue what I was doing but he kept kissing me and all of a sudden my hand was slipping under his mask and I was pulling it off. He didn't seem to notice he kissed me once more and I kissed his marred cheek as he pulled away.

ERIK'S POV

I can't believe I did that. And she took my mask off? What she must be thinking. What a ugly creature I am. Wait she kissed me on the cheek? On that cheek?

"Erik." She looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken in off. I don't know what came over me." She handed my mask back to me and began to walk away.

"Sorrel." I caught her wrist.

"I love you and I meant it when I said that." I said facing her to me.

"I know." She said and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

SORREL'S POV

What the hell is wrong with me! I threw myself on my bunk and burried my head in my pillow.

"I know" I scofed at my own words. "I know, I know, I KNOW!"

Once I calmed down I rolled over and traced my lips lightly making a fist against my chin. His lips were velvety and smooth. I closed my eyes replaying the whole thing in my head. God he is handsom. But surely he dosen't feel the same towards me as I do to him. There was a light tap at the door.

"Sorrel?" Came his voice.

I didn't awnser. I was to deep in thought to acknowledge him.

"Sorrel?" He asked again before it all became quit again.

"I love you too." I whispered out as I heard his foot steps fade.

ERIK'S POV

Sorrel has been avoiding me sence the day we left. We have just arived in port moments ago. She cannot avoid me now. I went down into the stables and saw her saddling Fly. I grabbed my Teskey ranch saddle and threw it up on to Frost. The buckskin gelding snorrted and shook his head.

"It's Ok boy." I said stroking his neck his black mane shimmering in the glow of the lamps.

Sorrel didn't even acknowledge me as she swung up on Fly and dallied Red off the horn and rode out. I stepped up on Frost dallying Diggers' lead rope off my saddle and followed her. When we reached the main deck our two bags were tied to a pack saddle on to Digger and Sorrel led the way. It was about an hours ride from the docks untill we came into view of the main gate.

DESTLER HORSE FARMS

I swallowed past a lump in my throat. The last time I was here I was sold along with horses to a gypsy camp.

SORREL'S POV

It didn't take long to come into view of the farm house. Through Breds and Shires skattered the country side. Foals layzed in the sun and weanlings knicked from small padocks looking for a awnser from the mothers who would be nursing their younger brothers and sisters. We were meet at the barn by a man and woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Destler I presume?" I said.

"Yes." The man said. "You must be Miss Peir?"

"Yessir." I said stepping off Fly.

Mrs. Destler gave me a suspcious look and stuck her nose in the air. I took off my wide brim black Stetson hat and shook hands with my employer and went to greet his wife but she only sniffed and said she should go make tea for us for to be ready for high tea.

"We shall keep your horses here." Mr. Destler said looking to Erik.

"Thank you sir."

"Who might this be?" He asked.

"This is my right hand man Erik." I said.

"Sir." Mr. Destler extended his hand which Erik silently took and shook.

We put the horses into there stalls and all went to the house. A servent taking my bags from me.

"This is your room." She told me. "and Yours sir is that one across the hall." She opened tht doors and left.

I went into my room before Erik could stop me. I pulled on some nice blue jeans and a nice crisp blue button down shirt. I ran my playing card stamped belt through my belt loops and buckled my throphy buckle put my boots on braided my hair and sat my Stetson on top. I walked down into the parlor followed by Erik who was dressed in simalar atire and sat with my employers.

We talked horses for a while and about my horse farm back in the states mostly me and Mr. Destler as Erik kept to himself and Mrs. Destler starred cold unerving daggers at me. Finaly she snapped.

"Where is your dress?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Your at high tea and dressed like a man! You rode up a straddle a horse and you a 16 year old girl, a girl! and your traveling the world with a man who wont even show half his face!"

"Excuse me mama but let me state that you hired me to come break colts for you not to be a show doll. I did not expect to be needing a dress only clothes for work. And seeing how this man is my buissness partner and best friend I think it is quite ok for me to be traveling with him. Now if you shall excuse me mama. Mr. Destler I think I should be having a look at those colts now." He and Erik stood behind me and he knodded.

"Yes mama Miss Sorrel right away."


	26. Chapter 26

SORREL'S POV

I got my Riata rope off my saddel and threw a Houlihand throw it setteled over the horses head and around his neck he began to hop around and jerk his head. I got him to me.

"Easy babe." I whispered to him. "Easy."

He calmed down and I began to stroke his neck. I put a rope hackamore on him and began to desencitize him. Flipping the rope around him touching his feet with it excetera. Mr. Destler watched me intently as I did this.

"Erik get me a pad." I said over my shoulder as I kept working the young Through Bred.

The other colts stood at the far side of the pen huddled together watching. Erik came into the pen and handed me the pad. I began to rub it all over the colt.

TWO WEEKS LATER

ERIK'S POV

Sorrel was on the small bay colt out on the race track. She ran him for a ways sat down and bent him to a stop. This was the last colt of the day. It was almost dark and I was tired I had been helping her with her work and avoiding my parents for the most part.

"Erik." Came my fathers voice.

"Sir?" I asked not facing him.

"Where is Sorrel. I need her to come discuss some things with this client."

"I'm here sir." She said walking up and handing the servent the colt.

We walked up to the house and there sat two people a man and a woman. Upon futher inspection it was...

"No." I whispered.

I stopped dead and looked at Sorrel.

"Erik?" She asked.

"It's her. It's them."

"It's gonna be ok." She took my hand and smiled I smiled back.

SORREL'S POV

We walked up the steps hand and hand and faced Christine and Raoul.

"Mama. Sir." I said shaking hands.

It took them a secong but they recognized us and there eyes filled with fear and rage.

"Miss Sorrel please see to their needs." Mr. Destler said before dissapearing inside.

I took Erik by the hand and gestured for my clients to follow us.

CHRSTINE'S POV

We came to Destler Horse Farms to buy new carriage horses but instead we were visited by a dark past.

"Now what is it y'all are lookin' for?" Sorrel asked.

"Carriage horses. A matching pair." Raoul gritted through his teeth.

"Now. Now." Sorrel tisk-tisked.

"Non of that."

"Excuse me? You both nearly killed us!" He said angrily.

"Look you can buy the horses or not their not my stock. We are only in France for another week then we're goin' home. We ain't here to cause trouble just get some money."

Sorrel turned to Erik.

"Go get me a matching pair." He knodded and came back moments later.

"Now these are Shires. Beautiful animals nothing beter for cariage horses." Their color was gruling a blue, grey, brown color.

"Now these are beautiful with their rare coat color. Its called grulla If ya didn't know. They are half sisters and well broke three year olds. They should last you a long while."

Raoul looked them over and knodded. Thank God when we payed and were on our way.

SORREL'S POV

I watched them leave from the door of the ally in the barn then turned to Erik.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking up at him.

He grabbed me around the waist and took my hat off.

"I'm fine. I told you I love you." He leaned in and kissed me.

I smilled in the kiss and kissed him back.

MRS. DESTLER'S POV

I sat on the porch and watched the two new servants. They kissed in the barn ally. Ugh how wrong! No chaperone! No marriage! NO ANYTHING!

Though that man he seemed so fimilar.


	27. Chapter 27

SORREL'S POV

Well all ready to go. I thought dustting my hand off. I looked to Erik.

"Ready?" He asked me kissing me.

"Yes." I said looking at my horses. "I just wanna get home."

We looked to our employers. Shaking hands we Stepped on our horses and left.

"And they shall never know." I told him winking.

"And we shall never meet again." He laughed.

ERIK'S POV

The nights past by and we got closer and closer to home. It was the last night on the ship and there was a faint knock on the door. I got up and pulled on the jeans laying on the floor before awnsering the door. There stood Sorrel. Her face was gostly white and her eyes were blood red. Her hair was tangeled around her shoulders and she hugged herself shaking.

"Poney?" I asked her.

"Th- the nightmares." She whispered.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

I smiled at her and scooped her up in my arms shutting the door and carrying her to the door. I layed her down and pulled the blankets around her before climbing in next to her. I kissed her on the lips gently and she currled up on my chest and fell back asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

SORREL'S POV

Weeks past into months and the months into a year. We had the first foals outa Red on the ground and more to come through out the spring. It was early evening and me and Erik sat on the fence our horses hobbeled and grazing behind us.

"I like that one." I pointed to a Red roan mare who was laying in the grass by its mother.

"I hope she stays red."

Erik laughed and smilled before pointing to the eldest of the group a pure black stud colt.

"He's gonna be strong like his daddy." I smiled.

"Well name him then. If he turns out how you think he will be our other stud." Erik looked at him and said. "Put Red's Big Boy as his paperd name. For a barn name call him Playboy."

I grinned at him and he smiled back.

We got back on our horses. Frost and Red and went to the creek.

ERIK'S POV

We sat on the bank after we hobbled our horses and we looked at the moon lit water.

"Erik?" Sorrel asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you how I really felt?"

"Sorrel? What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Erik I love you." She looked at mer her tanned face and bright sapphire eyes and brown streaked black braid laying over her shoulder.

"I love you too." I whisperd to her and pulled her to me kissing her.

She deepend the kiss taking off my mask and I layed her back on the soft grass. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt and I took it off her. I slowly kissed down her neck and to the opening of her shirt before gently sliding it off. Soon we were entwined in the lovers dance in the moonlight on the bank on the creek. Her soft moans ringing in my ear her kisses and bites on my neck and her nails running over my back.

SORREL'S POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I was laying on the bank of the creek and was under Erik's jacket...naked. I saw my clothes folded next to me and went to put them on. My legs hurt so bad when I moved. I rembered everything. From professing my love to grogilly watching him slip away in the night. How could he leave me After last night. After the past year. I thought he loved me...To Be Continued.


End file.
